<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even When She's Next To Me by carmenfoster14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180595">Even When She's Next To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14'>carmenfoster14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Marching Band, Side to DSLIME, Sleepovers, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>. . . We could not be more far apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even When She's Next To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Julia</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I lay on my back staring at the ceiling. Carmen lay next to me, and I could smell the chocolate on her breath.</p><p>Her perfume was lemongrass.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, let's play the Pocky game!" she exclaimed after a while.</p><p>I was nervous, but I agreed.</p><p>I pulled out the strawberry box, since it was the one at the top of my stash.</p><p>She handed me the cookie stick and I put it in my mouth, holding it out so she could do the same.</p><p>We both quickly moved to the middle.</p><p>Our lips bumped together.</p><p>She tasted like apple juice.</p><p>She didn't pull away.</p><p>Eventually the Pocky dissolved, but neither of us moved.</p><p>Just then, her phone went off, followed by mine.</p><p>We pulled apart to check.</p><p>
  <em>Flute Frickers:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FlYnn: WE GOT A TROPHY WE GOT A TROPHY WE-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Carmen, we did well at area!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"I know!"</p><p>"So are we gonna talk about what just happened?"</p><p>"In a little while. For now, can you just... hold me?"</p><p>"Of course."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>